


Feel My Love

by styleandsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleandsin/pseuds/styleandsin
Summary: Reason #29: To avoid cleaning, studying, or doing work of any kind.Louis always gets things done on time, he just takes a detour along the way. The detour? Having sex with Harry. Harry never brings it up. Until he does.





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say a huge thank you to my [beta](https://givemesomeghostie.tumblr.com/) for being such a big help during this process! I seriously cannot thank you enough! You're amazing! Also, shout out to my lovely [britpick](https://aslowmotionaccident.tumblr.com/) who made this severely less American! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also want to thank the mods for putting this together, this was so fun to write!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis lets out a breathy moan as he bounces up and down on Harry’s cock.

Harry can tell Louis’ thighs are ready to give out, he’s been riding him for a good eight minutes, had begged him for it really. It’s one of their favourite positions when it comes to Louis being the one fucked, he says it’s one of the best angles and he loves how much Harry loves it. Harry always spends the entire time staring up at him and running his hands all over his thighs and arse, fucking up into him every now and again. But they both know no matter how strong Louis’ thighs are, he can’t go on like this forever.

Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips and holds on tight as he flips them over and starts fucking into him fast and hard.

“Harry, baby, please,” Louis begs, and Harry knows what he wants, already lifting his thighs and bending his body to get at his prostate.

Louis moans loudly, mumbling expletives and Harry knows he’s got the angle just right.

“Doing so good, Lou,” he says. He knows Louis is holding back, can come any second now if just given the say so. It’s something they found out early on—Louis likes to give up the smallest bit of control and Harry loves to take it.

“Ah, shit,” Harry says, feeling the heat build in the pit of his stomach.

He brings his hand to Louis’ cock, knocking his away, “Come for me, love,” he says as he pumps his hand.

God, and he does, just then, right on command, letting out a throaty moan as he shoots his load all over their stomachs and Harry’s hand. He looks so beautiful as he lets go, Harry can hardly continue, bending down to attach his mouth to Louis' neck as he comes. He can feel Louis’ hand in his curls, pulling them gently, both of them weak from their orgasm.

Harry winces as he pulls out and drops down onto the bed beside Louis. He feels him roll over and lay his head on his chest.

He wraps his arms around him and places a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“You gonna go over the employee evaluations now?” He questions.

“Sure, course, right after a quick nap,” Louis slurs as he drifts off.

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs—fondly, of course—and he falls to sleep with a smile on his face.

-

It’s something Harry is only starting to notice after years of being with him. Louis takes procrastinating to a level Harry has never seen. All throughout uni Harry always liked to get his studying and assignments done on time, even a bit early. But not Louis. He always waited until the last minute, saying he could be doing something better with his time. When Harry was around, mostly to help him study for an important exam or finish a long paper, ‘something better’ was always sex. Every time. He didn’t mind much, it was just uni, nothing serious, and Louis seemed to somehow manage above average grades.

But then after they moved into a flat together, Harry working at the bakery down the street and Louis starting his job helping Niall’s brother manage their pub, it was still a thing. Whenever Louis had anything remotely important to do with a definite deadline, he tried to distract himself as much as he could with Harry’s body.

Now, after being married for over two years, Harry and Louis owning a bakery with a lovely flat upstairs, it’s still a thing.

Harry’s never brought up the connection he’s made. He’s not even quite sure if Louis realises he does it. Surely he does though, right? It’s been happening for so long, it’d be a difficult thing to not notice, Harry thinks.

Maybe it’s time he talked to him about it. If he’s honest, it’s been time for a while. He doesn’t know how to bring it up though, which is why it has yet to be discussed, (an unusual thing for them, because they’ve always been great at communicating). Maybe after the next time it happens? If he can work up the courage.

He doesn’t want to upset Louis, and god forbid make him think that he doesn’t enjoy every time they’re intimate together. Because he does, he definitely does. He loves nothing as much as he loves being with Louis. This is just something they have to talk about. 

-

Opening the bakery was probably the best thing Louis and Harry ever did. It's called Just Beat It, which Louis made fun of him for, but it was both of their baby. Harry absolutely loves getting to make fun cakes and pastries for the customers—naming most of them with puns, which makes everyone laugh and Louis roll his eyes fondly. Louis actually quite enjoys handling the business side of things, getting use out of his business degree that he complained throughout uni about, scared he’d never actually use it. It’s a lot of work for the two of them and their three employees, but they manage.

It also helps to own the flat up above the bakery, so they can stay and work as late as they want, even though they try to avoid that as much as possible.

It’s currently 7:30 and they’ve been closed for half an hour but Harry’s been chatting with a customer about an order for longer than he’d like. After she leaves, adamant about a follow up consultation regarding her elaborate order of cake pops and macaroons for her daughter’s birthday, Harry begins locking up the front and heads to the back to start cleaning.

After looking around and seeing that he has a lot to do, more than usual since it was just him today, he sent the girls home early out of the goodness of his heart and he was beginning to regret it. He sighs and grabs a cloth and a spray bottle full of cleaner. He sprays the worktop and starts wiping it down, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell. 

He finishes up quickly and decides the next thing on his list of chores is sweeping, and then mopping. Not wanting to do either, he lets out a dramatic sigh, knowing Louis will hear him if the door to the office is open.

He waits for about a minute and after getting no response, he makes his way closer to the door to the small corridor leading to the office. He sighs again, even louder this time. Hopefully Louis will pity him and come help out—he usually does.

“What is it, Haz? I’m finishing up the budget report.” He hears Louis call from the office.

Harry sighs again, genuinely this time. He glances around the kitchen, and he still definitely does not want to clean this up. There are crumbs on the floor, the ovens need cleaning, and he just isn’t in the mood for this after his long day. The last couple of customers had definitely tested his customer service skills.

He undoes his apron and hangs it up on the back of the door then makes his way to the office. The bakery is bigger than it looks from the outside—the kitchen is a large room and there’s a long hallway that runs from the front of the shop to the back office, with a small stairway near the middle leading up to their flat.

He pushes open the door with the toe of his boot and leans against the doorframe with his bottom lip stuck out.

Louis looks up from his laptop and immediately breaks out into giggles, “What’s that pout for, H?”

“You didn’t come out there to help me clean like you usually do,” Harry shuffles his way over to the desk, pulling Louis up by the hand and plopping himself down into his chair.

“Sorry babe, I just now finished with the budget report,” he replies as he settles himself onto the desk in front of him, after pushing his closed laptop to the side. He kicks his shoes off and puts his feet up onto the chair, on the outsides of Harry’s thighs.

Harry wraps his hands around Louis ankles and lets his thumb rub along the protruding bone. “Come help me now then? You can sweep and mop while I clean the ovens and finish the dishes?” He asks in a sickly sweet voice. Louis huffs out a laugh and digs his toes into Harry’s side, making him squawk out a laugh and squirm in the seat.

“You little shit, you can’t convince me to sweep and mop, those are the worst and you know it!” He admonishes, going to jab Harry in his other side with his foot, but he’s quickly stopped by Harry grabbing his leg.

“Hazza, it’s not even a weekday, we don’t have to get up at the arse crack of dawn tomorrow, we don’t open until half nine on the weekends.”

“Lou, if get it done now we can go watch a movie and order take out,” he begs, putting his best pout on again.

“Yeah, but we could also do other things right now,” he smirks and moves his free foot to Harry’s crotch.

Harry flinches on instinct, but lets out a sigh as he feels Louis’ socked foot rubbing over his clothed cock. It’s already thickening up at the little bit of friction, as if his cock knows Louis’ touch. He’s almost certain it does.

“Please Lou, can we just go clean?” He asks as Louis applies more pressure to his dick.

“You really think I wanna go sweep and mop? No way. Told you, you can’t convince me to do the dirty work.”

“I’ve been told I can be rather convincing, actually,” Harry says as he stands up and grabs him around the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Louis squawks and pounds his fist on Harry’s back. He takes the few steps toward the couch Louis insisted on having in his office, "for spontaneous naps Harold, obviously!" and drops him down, as gently as he can, of course.

“Clothes off,” he says and watches Louis raise his shirt over his head, mumbling something about not having to be so demanding. He shucks off his own shirt and by the time he’s down to his pants Louis is struggling to get his tight skinnies off. They’re obscene really, always looking like they’ve been painted on and Louis knows he looks good in them. Harry doesn’t know why he insisted on wearing them to work. He sits in the office all day and only on rare occasions has to meet with people or help out up front. So he could be in something much more comfortable, like joggers, yet he insists on these skinnies, which he owns about ten pairs of. Harry’s sure that half of the time it’s to mess with him, distract him when he passes by. Louis has a nice arse and he knows it, always using it to his advantage. Harry pretends to not be amused by it, but he always is.

He grabs the end of Louis’ trousers that are currently around his ankles and yanks them off, tossing them to the side.

It hadn’t crossed his mind until now, looking at his nearly naked husband, how turned on he is, already straining against his pants. He makes a move to grab himself through the fabric when Louis knocks his hand out of the way.

He’s stood up now, squeezing Harry’s clothed cock.

Harry looks at him, his blue eyes darkening and his thin pink lips swelling from the pressure of his teeth. He grabs Louis’ face and crashes their mouths together. The kiss has too much teeth and not enough lips, he basically misses. Teeth clacking together and just catching the corner of his mouth, really. They correct it quickly after Harry huffs a small laugh and Louis pinches his skin where his hand is on his waist, both already getting worked up.

He runs his hands along Louis’ sides, groaning into his mouth as he feels over the dip in his waist. He slides his hands underneath Louis’ tight briefs, grabbing handfuls of his arse and squeezing. He can feel Louis panting after he breaks the kiss, letting out little breaths on Harry’s neck as he starts to rut against him.

And that’s it. Harry can’t take it any longer. He grabs the waistband of Louis’ pants and tugs them down until they hit the floor.

“Lie down,” he says through deep, ragged breaths, "Please." He’s so turned on and he can tell Louis is too, even if his leaking hard cock hadn’t given it away. He listens to Harry, immediately plopping down on his back with his arms folded behind his head and legs spread.

Harry lays on his stomach in front of him, legs bent due to size of the couch. 

He tosses Louis’ right leg off the side of the couch and shimmies as close as he can, placing both hands on Louis’ arse cheeks and spreads them to expose his hole, pink and clenching in anticipation.

He leans forward a bit and blows cool air on it, watching as goosebumps break out along the golden tan skin of his thighs. Harry loves teasing him, taking as long as possible until Louis is gagging for it.

But this really isn’t the time or place, Louis has distracted him enough to get this far and this couch is not Harry’s first choice for this kind of activity, not even his second or third. He wants to get this over with so Louis can help him clean and then spend the night together and hopefully continue this again in their bed where they both have more than enough room.

He dives right in, flattening his tongue and dragging it from his hole to his balls, repeating the motion a couple of times before allowing his tongue to work itself over just his hole, until he can hear Louis let out little whines of impatience. He moves back a tad, just enough to admire his work, Louis’ hole now glistening pink and beautiful.

"You know,” he pants, “I think about this every time you wear those fucking jeans,” Harry admits, his fingernails digging into Louis’ skin. "Think about what you're hiding underneath. Think about licking you open, and you fucking yourself on my tongue."

Harry licks into him this time, pointing his tongue until can hear Louis’ gasp turn into a moan, can see how he’s began to push himself down onto Harry's tongue. Harry lifts his hand and it lands on the side of his arse with a smack. Not hard enough for it to be a proper spank, but enough to stop Louis from fucking himself on his tongue instead of letting Harry’s mouth do the work for him.

He fucks his tongue in and out a few times, by now he can feel Louis’ hole opening for him. He takes his finger and gently works it in next to his tongue, hearing Louis’ high pitched swears as he slowly moves both in and out. Harry can tell he's close by how he keeps moving his hand toward his cock then stopping himself from touching.

He moves away for a second, wanting to get a good look at him, he's always so beautiful when he's all worked up. When he does, Harry nearly has his breath knocked out of him. He knows Louis is beautiful. He’s beautiful in the morning when he wakes up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, asking Harry with a groggy voice if he’ll make him tea, sending him off with a kiss that’s nothing more than dry lips pressed together. He’s beautiful in the daytime, when they’re doing nothing but lounging around and he’s wearing Harry’s joggers and sweaters, hair sticking up in every direction because he didn’t bother fixing it that morning. He’s beautiful at night, when they’re lying in bed and the moonlight from their open window is casting a shadow where his eyelashes fan across his cheekbones, and his golden tan skin is highlighted even in the darkness of the room.

He’s always beautiful, but right now he’s the kind of beautiful Harry has dreams about. He’s laying there, chest rising and falling with the quickness of his breath, eyes dark but still the bluest Harry’s ever seen, watering a little and accentuating his eyelashes. His skin is still golden, but with a light sheen of sweat, making it look like he's glowing. And his cock, Harry loves Louis’ cock. It’s not quite as long as his own, but it’s so thick and right now it’s an angry red shade from the stimulation, or lack thereof, really. Harry just cannot help himself.

He dives in for a kiss, leaving a trail of them, making his way down Louis’ neck and chest. He bites at his nipples and sucks a bruise right next to his hipbone. Finally, as Louis is whining a bit, as if to tell him to get on with it, he grips his cock at the base and takes it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, then takes him all the way down, nuzzling his nose in the downy hair at its base.

“Hazza, can’t,” Louis pants as he places his hand in Harry’s curls, tugging a bit. 

Harry pops off and starts stroking him. “Come whenever you need to love,” he says, and goes back to sucking him. He alternates between taking him all the way down and just licking at the tip with his hand jerking quickly at the base. 

He feels Louis’ hand tighten in his hair, body stiffening, so he takes him all the way down, his hand finding its way back to Louis' hole and inserting two fingers as opposed to one of them alongside his tongue, fucking them in and out as he swallows around him. Not a second later, he feels Louis coming down his throat.

After swallowing everything, he’s yanked up by his shoulders and Louis presses kisses all over his face. He kisses back, mumbling a “love you,” when their lips part briefly.

"Wish I could fuck you right now," Louis murmurs and Harry groans as he feels him take hold of his cock and begin rubbing his thumb at the head. "Maybe later, hm?" He says with a smirk evident in his voice. It doesn’t take long before Harry comes, already so turned on from getting Louis off and hearing him talking about fucking him. Harry bites down on his shoulder as he lets go, then allowing all of his weight to fall and rest on Louis when he finishes.

“You’re gonna make us stick together if you don’t move, H.”

He giggles tiredly, “Maybe that’s what I wanted to do, you could never leave me then.”

He rests his head on Louis’ chest, and he can feel Louis hum in response.

“Would never leave you anyway. You know that.”

“Hmm, I know,” He lets a sleepy smile take over his face as he kisses the skin beneath his lips.

“So are we going to clean now, or what? Thought I was meant to be sweeping by now?”

Harry lets out a boisterous laugh and raises his head, “I knew I could get you to do it!” He says, shooting up from the couch and walking to the little bathroom attached to the office to grab a wet paper towel.

As he comes back to wash them off, Louis is already standing and meets him with a kiss. “Never really had to convince me anyway, you know that Styles. Those dimples can get you anything you want.”

“Heeeey,” he pouted. “It’s Tomlinson,” he replies as he chucks the damp paper towel at him.

Louis cackles. “I suppose it is love, but I love to hear you say it.”

-

Later that evening they’re cocooned in blankets on the couch, watching a movie after Louis fucked him over the back of the couch while they waited on their take out to be delivered. Louis currently has his legs thrown over Harry’s, his head pillowed on his shoulder, and his socked feet underneath Clifford who is curled up on the couch beside them. They’re both getting sleepy, but not enough to get up and head to bed.

Harry had told himself that the next time it happened, he’d bring it up to Louis, but he was still so unsure of how to do so. He doesn’t want to seem angry or hurt his feelings. He wouldn’t know what to do if Louis’ just looked at him like he was crazy, dismissing that it was even a recurring event. And to be fair, he did initiate it as well this time, even if Louis did mention it first. But specifics don't really matter at this point, he just needs to get it out.

He just decided to go for it—he had to do it now or he’d never work up the courage.

“Lou?” He looks down to see his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Fuck. Harry had woken him up, so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even realize he was asleep.

“Hm?” Louis calls out, raising his head from Harry’s shoulder and looking around. “Sorry, Hazza. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he says, voice still gruff from sleep, but soft around the edges. He leans forward and kisses Harry’s cheek. “What is it, love?”

“Nothing,” he sighs, admitting defeat. “Let’s go get into bed, hm?” He suggests, running fingers through Louis’ hair where it’s sticking up in all directions from his sleep.

“Okay,” Louis replies as he stand up and stretches. Harry scratches Clifford’s head to wake him, then leads him to his dog bed, knowing how much more comfortable it is for him and his gangly limbs. 

He meets Louis in their bathroom, already changed into a big sweater for bed. They brush their teeth in silence, making a few silly faces in the mirror at each other. Louis nearly chokes on his mouthful of toothpaste when Harry shoots his hand out to tickle his side as he's bending over to spit in the sink. Harry strips down to his pants and shuts the lights out. As soon as his body hits the bed, Louis is nudging his shoulder to get him to roll over so he can cuddle up behind him. It only takes a minute or two until he’s back asleep, Harry feeling his breathing even out against his back.

He’s glad he didn’t bring it up tonight. Louis was sleepy and it would have probably just confused him. But he still regrets not saying something earlier. He’s always been one to talk about his problems—it’s what made their friendship so strong in the beginning and what they both agree makes their marriage strong. They always talk things out and never allow things to fester in their minds until it’s more of a problem than it needs to be. Before he drifts off he makes a promise to himself that the next time it happens, he will bring it up, he can't keep this all bottled up inside.

-

It doesn’t happen again until two weeks later. They’re currently planning an anniversary trip to Jamaica, a month after their actual anniversary. They’ve both somehow managed to take a week off at the bakery, which wasn’t truly hard once telling Bebe, Sarah, and Clare about their plans. They’re all so excited for them that they urged them to extend their trip from 4 days to 6, insisting that they’ll have it all under control and can call Liam or Niall if they need an extra hand.

Harry’s given Louis the tasks of booking their flight, their airbnb, and compiling a list of clients, important phone numbers, and a tentative schedule to email the girls while he makes a list of things they wanted to do in Jamaica, and packs his and Louis’ things.

He’s currently in their bedroom trying on some new things he picked up for the trip and deciding what to bring. Louis is in the living room because “the wifi is better out here Haz, you know nothing loads back there with your stupid exposed brick walls!” He doesn’t really know what the brick walls have to do with the wifi connection, he has a sneaking suspicion that Louis is out in the lounge so he can fuck around on his laptop and watch the telly instead of getting anything done.

Harry slips on his final item, a pair of swim trunks that are much shorter and more fitted than he normally wears and walks back to the full length mirror. They don’t look bad, he quite likes them, actually. They’re bright yellow and contrast nicely with his fading tan, much different than his darker, looser pair with turtles on them. He bought Louis a pair too, with different colors but the same turtle pattern, so they could have matching trunks. It was a joke, mostly. They wore them on their family holiday and everyone from their mums to the littlest twins made comments about them. No matter how much Louis fake complained about being embarrassed by them, they won the swim suit competition at their resort’s pool party because of them, so Harry counts it as a win. 

“I love those.”

Harry jumps and twists around to see Louis, clad in only a pair of Harry’s loose joggers, leaning against the door frame. “Jeez Lou,” he faces the mirror again and resumes examining the shorts. “Nearly scared me half to death,” he complains.

“Sorry love,” Louis replies with a laugh. “I do really like those though. You look so good.”

Harry looks at him through the mirror and sees that he’s laid down on the bed in the only space available to him, the rest covered in neat piles of clothing, shoes, and toiletries.

“So you’re all done with the booking and everything?” He asks, shimmying the swim shorts off and putting his robe back on. “Emailed the girls the schedule of clients and everything?”

“Um..” Louis cuts himself off, coughing. “Worked on it. I’ll get it done in a bit.”

Harry turns to face him, seeing Louis’ hand over his crotch, rubbing over it with little subtlety.

“What do you mean you worked on it? How long can it bloody take? I’ve been packing for an hour!” His voice rose as he spoke, the last of his sentence ending in a shout.

Louis’ hand was still idly rubbing over his clothed cock. The visible line of its hardness showing as he shifted back onto the pillows. His eyes seem drawn to Harry’s crotch, where his robe is so loosely tied that it leaves his own cock quite visible.

“Hazza, babe. It’s fine. It won’t take more than half an hour. I’ll get it done. The airbnb people for that one beach house were being unreasonable so I have to find another place.”

“You have to what?“

“H, come here. I’ll fix it. It’ll be fine. I just wanna-“

He sticks his hand inside of his joggers just as Harry cuts him off, “No.” He says, with too much bite.

“No. You are not doing this again Louis.”

“Doing what, exactly?” Louis asks accusingly.

“You hardly ever want to have sex unless it’s to distract yourself so you can procrastinate doing something that you bloody well know needs to be done!” He blurts out, immediately regretting it upon seeing hurt bloom on Louis’ face.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen this way. He wanted to sit Louis down and communicate like a fucking adult, but now he’s gone and hurt his feelings because he’s stressed about a holiday. A holiday meant to be for relaxing and de-stressing.

Before he knew what was happening, Louis shot up and shouldered past him, fleeing the room.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do. Normally when Louis is mad they have a bit of a yelling match until they both realise how trivial and unimportant the issue is, followed by both of them apologising profusely and having a cuddle. Or they do the same routine but have angry sex. Or even make up sex. He has a feeling neither of those are happening this time, though. But Harry can’t remember the last time he made Louis upset enough to just walk away. He probably needs a minute alone.

Harry changes out of his robe, throwing on a pair of joggers and a hoodie. After looking at himself in the mirror for a whole minute, he decides he can’t just leave Louis alone when he undoubtedly hurt his feelings. He makes his way down the hall and turns the corner to the lounge. There, he finds him sitting on the couch, one knee up and playing with the drawstrings of his joggers. He doesn’t look as upset as Harry would have thought, but more confused. His brows are drawn together while he chews on his bottom lip.

He cautiously approaches the couch and sits down about a foot away from Louis. A minute passes in silence—Harry too afraid to say the wrong thing, and Louis likely too upset to talk to him.

Harry takes a deep breath and begins his apology, “I’m-“

“No. Don’t,” Louis cuts him off, softly, but firm.

Harry’s confused, until Louis continues, “I’m sorry, love. I had no idea I was even doing it,” he says and finally looks up at Harry.

And fuck, if Harry’s heart doesn’t shatter completely at the sight. His eyes are filled with tears and when they threaten to escape, he brings the sleeve of Harry’s oversized hoodie (that he must’ve slipped on when he left their bedroom) up to his face.

“No.” Harry insists, scooting all the way up to Louis’ side and wrapping him in his arms. “No, no no. You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come up like this and I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.”

“What do you mean you didn’t want it to come up like this?” Louis asks, lifting his head up from where he was burying his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry can’t help himself as he looks down at his face, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“Wanted to bring it up differently. Wanted to talk about it with you. Not yell at you about it, never want to yell at you. It’s not something to fight about,” he explains, running his fingers through the shorter hair on the side of Louis’ head.

“I didn’t realise it, you know. Didn’t mean to be doing it.”

“That’s okay, Lou. I kind of figured you didn’t notice it. And I didn’t mean it, when I said you only initiate sex that way. You don’t. I was just being a prick and exaggerating about it.”

Louis places his head on his shoulder and wraps both arms around Harry’s middle, snuggling in before continuing, “I think I know why, though. Why I do that.” He’s almost shy about saying it.

Harry hugs him closer to his chest, as if they could get any closer, and drops a kiss to the top of his hair. “Why’s that, darling?”

“I think, when I’m stressing about something, or there’s something important that needs to get done, and like, the pressure is all on me to get it done, and I’m nervous or worried about it, I just want to be close to you, you know?” Louis says, fidgeting with his fingers. “Like, do you remember the other day when I said I would come and help you clean and then I didn’t, and when you came to get me I kind of got distracted?”

Harry nods, sure that if he spoke his voice would come out shaky from how overwhelmed he feels.

“Well, I was doing the budget report, as you know, and the numbers just weren’t working out. I had to call around and find new supplies because some of our normal guys were raising prices for us, since we’d been expanding. And then, I couldn’t find any good ones that were local, and I’d been calling around for days, and nothing was getting done. I was stressed as fuck so I just wanted you.”

He feels like the biggest arsehole in the world. He would have never guessed that whenever Louis pounces on him to avoid his responsibilities, this would be the reason—that he just wanted to be with him, needed it even. He lets out a sniffle and pulls Louis closer until he’s practically in his lap.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. I’m so sorry that I made you feel bad about doing this for even a second. It’s not something you have to apologise for at all. I promise you that,” He says.

“It’s okay,” Louis raises his head enough to press a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “I know it must have been frustrating. Especially today when you needed me to get something done and I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but I understand why now, which makes it okay. I’d care more about talking things out with you so I can understand you better than I could ever care about stupid plane tickets or reservations.”

“I guess,” Louis relents, “but I’ll stop-“

“No!” Harry all but yells. “No, you won’t stop. Not at all. In fact, you’ll keep it up. We’ll just talk about it more, okay? A lot more.”

Louis looks at him and Harry knows he’s reluctant to agree, so he keeps going.

“You can always come to me whenever you feel that way in the future. Overwhelmed, stressed, or anxious, and we’ll talk about it. Why you’re feeling that way. Before or after. But we will always discuss what you need from me, whether it’s a cuddle or anything else.”

He gives him a little eyebrow wiggle at the end, just to see him smile again. And Louis does. He smiles so wide and even laughs a little, hitting Harry’s chest with his fist.

Harry leans in and captures his lips in a kiss, pulling back after a few pecks to whisper into the small space between them, “I love you. All of you. Every single thing about you. No matter what.”

Louis kisses him in lieu of a reply, but Harry knows he feels the exact same way.

-

Harry didn't realise how much they needed a holiday until it was nearly over. They'd been swamped for the past few months due to wedding season. They had gained quite the popularity in the short year and a half they'd been in Manchester. Louis insisted it was because of Harry's delicious cakes and pastries but Harry knew it was simply because their lower prices and variety of pastries.

Perhaps they should have checked the weather before taking off to Jamaica in the middle of October, because it’s rained more often than not. Neither of them mind much, though. It's been relaxing to lounge around on the covered balcony and doze in and out of sleep to the sound of rain on the tin roof. 

That's exactly what they’re doing now, Harry's head pillowed on Louis' chest as the sound of his soft snores mingled with the light rain fill his ears. He’s on the cusp of sleep when a blaring sound rings out, startling him. 

Looking around for the source of the insistent noise, his eyes fall to Louis' phone where it’s laid on the table beside them. 

He quickly snatches it up and races inside to avoid waking his husband, he looks at the screen and notices it’s Sarah calling, he accepts the call and presses the phone to his ear just in time to hear her let out a sigh of relief, then erupt into a rant. 

"Hey, Sarah," he says, but she immediately cuts him off, going on about something and speaking so fast that he can’t even understand a word. "Love, you've got to slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Harry?" She questions, no doubt confused. "Oh, Harry I've got to talk to Louis, it's Bebe, there was a spill in the kitchen, and she slipped. She says her ankle is hurting, and it looks like it's twisted at weird angle. I don’t know what to do, there’s customers waiting and-"

"Hey, hey," he cuts off her seemingly endless rambles. "It's okay. Calm down. Deep breaths, come on." He hears her inhale and exhale a few times before speaking again, "I'll go get Lou, just hold on a sec, okay?"

"Okay, alright. And again, I'm sorry for calling-"

"It's fine love, really. I would have expected you to, this is serious. Is Clare there? Tell her to call Niall and Liam. Liam can run her to the A&E while Niall helps you guys out there."

“Okay, okay she’s calling.”

“Good, now hold on a second. I’ll get Lou.”

Harry sits the phone down on the bed and makes his way to the balcony. The rain has subsided a tad, but Louis is still sound asleep. He bends down beside the lounge chair and brushes a hand over his cheek and into his hair, scratching and pulling a bit to wake him. 

Eventually his lashes begin to flutter open and when he sees Harry, his face morphs from puzzled to serene, tilting his face into Harry's hand. 

"Hi, love," he smiles softly at him. "I really hate to wake you but Sarah’s on the phone, Bebe’s had a bit of a fall in the kitchen," he explains and watches Louis’ eyes grow wide. 

Louis furrows his brows and sits up slowly, letting out a small grunt as he stretches. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she thinks it’s just her ankle. I told her to call the guys, Liam is going to run her to A&E and Niall is going to help the girls. Sarah said they’re a bit swamped at the moment." 

"Alright, I’ll go see if I can help." Louis leans forward and pecks him on the mouth, humming into a second and third kiss until he pulls away and stands up. 

"I'll go make us some tea," Harry says, following him into the small beach house and kissing him on the temple and pointing to the phone on the bed.

Harry wanders into the kitchen and rummages through the cabinets to find the mugs and tea. Setting them down on the counter, he can hear Louis’ voice as it carries through the house, raising slightly. He doesn’t sound angry, but definitely stressed out, which is worse considering they’re on a holiday to de-stress and enjoy their time off. 

He puts the kettle on and waits, not wanting to bother Louis right now. He takes his phone out to scroll through Instagram, liking a photo of Gemma and Michal, and watches a short video of Lottie putting Ernest’s hair in plaits to match Doris who was looking on and clapping her hands. He also thumbs out a text to both Liam and Niall, thanking them for the help.

Soon enough the water has boiled and he pockets his phone. He places the tea bags in the mugs and fills them with water, deciding against milk and sugar in his and adding a splash of milk to Louis’ before carefully walking back to the bedroom.

Louis is now off the phone, but his thumbs are flying over his screen and a deep frown is set on his face, a furrow between his brows.

“Everything okay?” He asks, sitting the mugs down on the side table and crawling up the bed to lay beside his husband. 

“Yeah, they’re on the way to A&E now. It’s just, now I have to do an accident report, ensure all the health and safety regulations were being followed, probably should update them a bit too if I’m honest, haven’t really taken a look at them since we opened the shop,” Louis sets his phone down and leans into Harry’s side. “And she’ll be out of work for a few weeks at minimum, and there’s just no way we can go even that long with only two other employees, so we have to provide her paid leave _and_ find a replacement, and I’m not there to do any of it right now.” 

Harry holds him tighter and rubs his hand up and down his arm. “That’s okay, we only have a day and a half left.”

He places a kiss to his head, to try and soothe him. He knows Louis can get himself worked up with stress and nerves rather quickly. “We’ll be back on Monday morning and you can work everything out. It’ll be fine,” he assures. “Plus I think Mitch said he was looking for second job and he used to work at a restaurant, so I’m sure he can fill in for a bit.”

“I know,” Louis cuddles into his side, throwing his arm across Harry’s stomach and pushing his face into his chest. “I just really didn’t need this added stress, not that it's her fault for falling, god, that must’ve been awful. It's just, we wanted to start picking out the new tables and chairs to put in the front, and the guy’s coming to replace the display case in a few weeks, and now we have to worry about paying sick pay as well as paying a replacement. It's just a lot.”

“It is, but if anyone can handle it it's you. We can downgrade on some of our fancy shit for a couple of months to cut costs,” Harry replies, huffing out a laugh. “Like the pastel _and_ neon coloured icing. I can also put off ordering those new mixers as well, since we don’t exactly need them, just wanted them cause they’re nice and look pretty,” he suggests. “Let’s just not think about it for the rest of the trip, let's enjoy ourselves.”

“Haz, you know it’s just not going to leave my mind now and-“ 

“I do, love. And it's okay. Would you like a distraction, hm? Like we talked about?” Harry suggests.

“You’d do that? It doesn’t make you angry that-“

“Nope.” He cuts him off with a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t. It makes me incredibly happy to be so close with you, and if it helps ease your nerves about something, that makes it all the better.” 

Louis lifts his head from Harry’s chest, but Harry cuts him off again before he speaks, “And it’s not like it’s a hardship to have sex with you, babe. Jesus Christ. I’d prefer to be having sex with you than doing a lot of other things, if I’m honest.” He smirks, and anticipates the playful slap to the chest he receives immediately after. 

“Yeah, well since we talked about communicating about it,” Louis starts off, looking a tad reluctant. “I am a bit stressed at the thought of all that needs to be done when we get back to work in a few days, and since you’ve said it’s something you don’t mind, I’d love it if we could do other things to take my mind off it.” He leans forward to kiss Harry at the end of his explanation, but before he can, Harry wraps his arms around him and pulls him flush against him.

“Oh I’ll show you other things alright,” he says, diving in for a kiss. Then he slumps down against the pillows propped on the headboard while simultaneously pulling Louis on top of him. He lets his hand on Louis’ back wander underneath his shirt, exploring the smooth, warm skin of his back. He brings his other hand up to cup the back of Louis’ head as he kisses and sucks on Harry’s neck.

“Lou,” his voice breaks off into a moan as Louis sucks harder, no doubt leaving a bruise.

Louis lifts his head and smirks down at him, promptly cutting off any reply by smashing his lips against his. He slows down the kiss each time Louis attempts to speed things up, roughly shoving his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry wants to take this slow, kiss every inch of Louis’ body and show him how much he loves him, to make him feel his love for him. 

Once Louis catches on, he melts into Harry’s arms, slowly kissing back. Harry inches his hands down Louis’ back until he reaches the waistband of his joggers and shoves them beneath the fabric. Harry palms both his cheeks and squeezes, which makes Louis’ breath hitch, a shuddery moan falling from his lips.

“Want you Hazza,” he whispers, hips bucking into Harry’s.

“I know, love. I want you too.” He grips Louis’ waist and rolls them over. Louis lets out a surprised squeak and Harry laughs quietly at the noise—even while he’s so turned on Louis is still, somehow, so fucking cute. He shucks his shirt off and tosses it to the side, then pushes up Louis’ and begins kissing along his chest.

He can feel Louis’ hard cock as he starts nudging his hips upward, seeking friction. Harry kisses and sucks his way to his neck, prompting Louis to finally take his shirt off. He then sucks a bruise to the tattooed skin on his chest and brings a hand to pinch and pull at Louis’ nipples. 

Louis is now panting and moaning freely, just like Harry likes him—not holding back. “Please, please H, get on with it.”

“Want to take my time with you, though.” Harry brings his lips around his right nipple and sucks and bites as he continues to pinch the left one. He hears Louis whine at the sensation and the sound goes straight to Harry’s dick. 

After a few more sucks and bites he kisses his way down his torso, stopping to nip at the little tummy Louis has, pressing wet kisses to his jutting hipbones.

He finally sets himself up on his knees and looks at him. Louis already looks so worked up, his cheeks tinted red and his hair a mess, sweat beading at his hairline. He’s panting, chest rising and falling and shiny with a sheen of sweat from the lack of air conditioning, humidity, and Harry’s teasing. He reaches down and strips him of his pants, and if that doesn’t make this pretty picture all the better. Louis’ cock is hard and already leaking precome onto his belly. God, it never gets better than this—having his husband laid out, in elegant disarray, all his for the taking. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lou,” he says, nearly whispering. 

Louis squirms a bit under his attention, “Please do something, ‘m so hard.”

Harry smiles at that, moving up to kiss him once, twice on the lips. “What do you want love? This is all about you.”

“Anything, H. Anything, I don’t care. I just need something.” 

“Okay, want me to suck you?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ cock where it lays on his stomach and giving it a stroke and squeeze at the base.

“No, no. Want you in me. Fuck me Harry. God. Please fuck me.” He begs, hips pushing upward to chase the feeling.

“Alright, okay love,” Harry says, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. “Where's the condoms?”

“No, fuck. No. Want you to come in me.” 

Harry’s eyes widen—that’s an unusual request. A lot of the time they use them, not because they need to, (they’ve been married two years, together for six and a half) but it’s just less messy that way. So, if condoms are around, they use them.

He foregoes grabbing a condom and tosses the small bottle on the bed. He stands, dropping his own pants to the ground and giving himself a few tugs. 

Harry moves back on the bed between Louis’ legs and bends forward to kiss him again, both of them hissing when their cocks rub together between them.

“Harry, pl-“

“Shhhh,” Harry cuts Louis off, kissing him again before grabbing the bottle and squirting a bit onto his fingers. “I’ve got you, baby.”

He begins to circle his lube slick fingers around Louis’ rim, kissing his thighs as he does so. He starts with one finger, moving it in and out slowly and feeling Louis clench around it. He works up to two, scissoring them a few times before adding a third.

Above him, Louis is panting and fisting his hands in the sheets, starting to fuck down on his fingers.

“How do you want it, Lou?”

“On my-ugh, fuck. On my back, want to see you. Kiss you.” 

Harry can’t help but smile at that. He loves seeing Louis and being able to kiss him when they have sex, it always intensifies everything.

He slicks up his cock with a bit of lube and leans forward to attach their lips as he lines himself up. Louis sighs as Harry slowly pushes in, wiggling a bit when he bottoms out.

Harry bites on Louis’ lower lip then pushes his tongue into Louis’ mouth, massaging his tongue with his own.

It’s a test in patience for Harry not to move, the feeling of Louis’ tight heat clenching around his cock is almost enough to make him come. He feels Louis wrap his arms around his back, digging his blunt fingernails in.

Louis begins to wriggle around, a silent request for Harry to move. He places his hand on the dip in Louis’ waist and slowly drags his cock out until just the head is inside, and slams back in, eliciting a shocked moan from Louis. He covers his body with his own and presses kisses to his lips as he continues moving.

Louis’ sighs and moans are more beautiful than anything Harry has ever heard. They make him want to keep going, harder, faster. But he keeps his pace slow and steady, pressing kisses along Louis’ collarbones, neck, and face. He wants to cocoon him in his love and keep him there forever. 

When Louis moves his hand to grab his cock, Harry takes his hand and laces their fingers together. 

“Haz, I need,” he huffs, frustratedly. “Please, touch me, I need to come,” he babbles out.

“No, it’s okay, want you to come from my cock. Think you can?” Harry asks as he continues fucking into him.

Louis sighs, gripping Harry harder. “Maybe. I think so. Gonna, gonna have to go a bit faster though. Harder and faster.” He’s panting at this point, so Harry presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead and leans up.

He grabs Louis’ thighs and folds his body in on itself, ensuring a perfect angle, and lines himself back up. He thrusts in with the same force as the first time, but keeps up the pace, slamming into him and hearing the loud smack of his hips colliding with Louis’ arse. 

Louis lets out a long string of moans, and grabs onto Harry’s hands where they’re placed on his hips. 

“Don’t stop, please Hazza, don’t,” he begs, and Harry can see his internal struggle not to grab his cock and finish himself off. 

“Not going to,” he says, pace only faltering a bit as he stares at his husband below him. “Come anytime you want, Lou.”

It was as if Louis was waiting permission, shooting onto his stomach, some even reaching the dark ink on his chest.

Suddenly, it’s too overwhelming for Harry—Louis clenching tight around him, his hands squeezing his, the unabashed noises Louis is letting out as Harry hits his prostate with every thrust. He can’t hold back, and he spills into Louis with a groan.

He flops down on his back beside Louis, instantly getting an armful of him. They hold each other as their panting breaths slow, their minds clearing of the haze. 

Harry rubs his hand up and down Louis’ back, occasionally drawing shapes with his finger. He assumes Louis has fallen asleep until he draws a penis on his back and Louis starts to giggle into his chest. 

“Thought you were asleep,” Harry mumbles into his hair, placing a kiss there.

“No.”

“Hey,” he says softly, “you’re not-”

“No, no,” Louis cuts him off, “I’m not worrying or anything.”

“Then what’s up?” Harry asks.

“Not to get all sappy or anything,” he prefaces.

“Oh, here we go,” Harry jokes with a overdramatic sigh.

“Oi, shut it!” Louis admonishes as he twists Harry’s nipple.

“Okay, okay, go on.” Harry says giggling.

“I was just thinking that I’ve had a really nice time this week with you, and I’m really glad we got to take this trip even if it was a little later than our actual anniversary,” he says, tracing the outline of the swallow tattoos on Harry’s chest. “I think I really needed it.”

Harry can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Louis lifts his head from his chest when he doesn’t respond, matching the smile he sees on Harry’s face.

“I’m so happy to be here with you Lou,” he says, bringing his hand up to stroke at his cheekbone. “Not even just here in Jamaica, but in this marriage. So many people teased us and warned us about getting married so young but I cannot imagine not being married to you.” 

His voice is beginning to shake a tad, and shit, he didn’t mean to get so emotional, but he feels like he doesn’t let Louis know how much he loves him enough. He probably does. He drops little ‘I love you’s’ all the time. But he can’t miss an opportunity - won’t allow himself to. Louis deserves to hear it every chance there is for Harry to tell him. 

“You make life so fun. Everyday I know I will go to sleep more in love with you than the day before. Even though it seems impossible to love you anymore than I already do.” He feels his eyes watering, so he brings Louis’ face to his and captures his lips in a soft kiss.

They exchange soft kisses, never taking it further than a simple press of their lips. Louis eventually pulls back and rests his forehead against Harry’s.

“Can’t believe you tried to make fun of me for getting sappy when you just gave me a whole speech,” he jokes, smiling so big the skin beside his eyes crinkle up and Harry can’t even bring himself to think of a response. He just smiles and kisses him again.

Louis lays his head back down on Harry’s chest and resumes tracing his the ink there. “I think the rain is letting up,” he says, getting a hum in response. “I kind of just want to lay on the beach tomorrow instead of going out to do something before we leave.”

“Hmm, that sounds nice.” Harry says, breaking off into a yawn. “Think we have time to nap before we head to dinner?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs, and pulls the duvet over them. “I’ll wake you in an hour.”

“Okay, love you Lou.”

He feels Louis’ smile against his chest, “Love you too, babe.”

-

“Harry! How’s that cupcake order coming?” He hears Clare ask from the opening of the kitchen but he can’t move or respond for fear of messing up the icing on the last cupcake. He finishes the flower then lets out a breath and sets down the icing bag.

“Just finished,” Harry says, spinning around to face her. “Ready to be boxed up.”

“Oh thank god, that woman is starting to get angry.”

“Well, she ordered 20 custom cupcakes within an hour of closing. She’s lucky I didn’t have any other orders to work on,” he says as he closes the box and hands them off to her.

“Who knows how mad she would have been had we said no,” she says as she places the order sticker on the box. 

“Good thing we don’t have to find out!” Harry says as Clare makes her way back to the front. It’s been a long day and he is so thankful it’s over. He bribed the girls to do today’s cleaning for him, telling them they can take whatever’s left in the display case home and come in a few hours later the next day. 

He’s sure they know it’s because the guy that’s replacing the display case is coming in early the next morning, and will need it to be free of pastries and the shop free of people. But they don’t mention it, and between the three of them a weekday cleaning session won’t take longer than half an hour.

Harry takes off his hairnet and hangs up his apron, readjusting the pink bandana on his head that’s keeping his fringe from falling in his face. He doesn’t know what to do with himself now that he doesn’t have to clean, so he starts walking down the hall to the office. Louis’ been looking online at tables and chairs all day, calling different places to see what they have in stock and if they can recommend any place to get their logo carved into the wood tabletops. Since they finally decided on a display case, he wants them to match it, both in white wood. 

He gets to the door and pushes it open, expecting to see Louis at his desk. To his surprise, however, he finds him half lying down on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

“What is this?” Harry says, which startles Louis into looking up from his screen. “Nap time, is it?”

Louis laughs at that, “Pretty much, I’m knackered, H. Who knew spending hours looking at tables and chairs, and chatting about wood carving would be so exhausting.” 

He yawns then, stretching his arms up and raising the hem of his shirt just enough for a sliver of golden tan skin to peek through. 

Harry walks over and grabs the laptop from his lap and sets it down on the desk, then plops himself down in Louis lap, moving so his legs are on either side of his hips. 

“Oi, and what do you think you’re doing?” Louis asks between his laughs. “You’re just like Clifford, bloody huge but still thinks he’s a lap dog.”

“Heeeey,” Harry replies and digs his fingers into Louis’ sides, watching him squirm around as his laughs get louder. “‘M not huge, just wanted a bit of a cuddle,” he says, lying down on Louis’ chest and wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“I was trying to work, babe,” Louis says, but wraps his arms around Harry anyway. “Narrowed it down to three different sets of chairs and was ready to email the guy doing the carving about pricing." 

“Hmmm, you can do that later,” Harry says as he begins to kiss along the skin of Louis’ neck.

“Oh, just bit of a cuddle, huh?” he asks as Harry kisses down his neck and begins to suck a bruise right beneath the collar of his shirt. 

Louis draws in a ragged breath as Harry blows cool air on the skin. “You’re a little minx, you know that?”

Harry smirks and kisses over the love bite once before laying his head back down on his shoulder. 

“And you say I abandon my work to mess around with you, but here you are distracting me when I’m actually trying to get stuff done.”

Harry lifts his head and looks at him, worried he’s really bothering him. “I’m sorry, I can go help the girls if you wanna finish up,” he says, trying to untangle himself from Louis to get up.

But Louis just tightens his arms around him and shakes his head, “No, no. It’s fine. The guy probably won’t read the email until tomorrow anyway and I can decide on the chairs tomorrow. You can help me out and everything.”

Harry looks at him, unconvinced, but Louis just kisses him and rubs his hands up and down his sides, squeezing at the little bit of chub at his hips. “You’re sure?” Harry asks.

“Of course, baby. Haven’t seen you all day, just the once when you brought me my lunch.” Louis says, and Harry realises that’s true. Normally he’s in and out of the office and Louis would come up to the front or in the kitchen for a couple of minutes at a time. But he’d been swamped with orders and Louis had been busy all day as well.

“Okay,” he replies, settling back down against him. 

“I am a little tired though, as you saw when you walked in, so if you did want to do anything you could suck me off or something, but I-”

Harry cut him off with a kiss. “No,” he laughs into the next kiss, “I was just playing around. I could actually go for a bit of a power nap before we meet the lads for drinks later.”

“Okay, good.” Louis says as he lays back against the cushions. “Don’t worry though, I’ll blow your mind after we get home tonight. Fuck you over the front counter if you want.” 

Harry cackles, “That was one time, we aren't doing that again. You'll probably be too smashed to even get it up anyway.”

He scoffs, “You’ll see babe, you’ll see. I'll fuck you wherever you want me to. The kitchen, the lounge, here in the office, on the stairs...”

Harry just shakes his head and closes his eyes, "How about our bed?"

"Soooo boring, Hazza, seriously!" Louis jokes, hand rubbing along Harry's back.

"'m not," Harry pouts, "I just like it better there, it's comfy and we can cuddle right after."

"I know, love," he huffs a laugh, "Guess I can fuck you over the counter another time," he sighs wistfully and Harry starts laughing again. "Surprise attack, maybe, since you have _morals_ now apparently."

"Are you taking the piss?" Harry whines. "I was just excited about us getting the place. All the shades were down and we cleaned up afterward. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I know," Louis laughs, "I'm actually serious, we'd have to let down the shades, but, it's doable."

Harry looks up at him from where his head is on his chest, "Another time, then. Like you said, surprise me." He yawns, "Now let's take a nap, you've got me all sleepy." He wiggles around, trying to get as comfortable as he can laying right on top of Louis.

He can feel Louis press a kiss into his curls, "Okay, love you Haz."

"Love you." Harry replies, already drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> [Here's](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/post/168896546489/feel-my-love-by-styleandsin-louis-always-gets) a post for the fic if you'd like to reblog :)


End file.
